Ella
by Tie-grr
Summary: This has an explaination inside it. SeverusxBellatrix. Enjoy!


_Okay, so, this one needs a bit of introduction I am afraid. I wrote this about 2 years ago. It was originally a roleplay I did and I decided I would try and publish it. It was obviously forgotten about. Anyway, the story behind the roleplay:_

_Severus and Bellatrix were married and had a daughter, Druella Bellatrix Snape. Ella for short. Bellatrix then left Severus for Barty because the Dark Lord wished for a pureblood pairing. It has been several years and Severus and Bellatrix never fell out of love. They met for a one night stand. We take it from a few weeks after they slept together. Enjoy._

-------------------------------------------------

Severus was in his office at Hogwarts. He sat down at his desk again having gotten himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He winced as he leant back against the back of the chair. His back was still painful and was still healing. He was unable to go to 's. He settled down as comfortable as he could get and picked up his quill, dipping it into the red ink. He skimmed over another Second year Hufflepuff's paper before marking it with a large red "D". A large black owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his desk. He glanced at it before opening the envelope and reading the enclosed letter. It was in Bellatrix's handwriting but it was more of a scrawl.

"Sev, please come quick. Barty saw the bite marks, he has just left. I need you. B"

Severus put down his quill and pulled on his heavy travelling cloak. He left the dungeons via the viaduct entrance and strode across the grounds to the gates outside which he could disapparate. He knocked loudly on her door, his cloak wrapped tightly around him. Bellatrix quickly answered. She had been crying and Ella was visible from the doorway. The little girl was hiding in the corner, crying. Severus stepped in and removed his cloak.

"What has happened?" He asked as Bellatrix closed the door behind him. She immediately clung to him as soon as he faced her.

"He used.. two unforgivables on me.." She cried, Ella still crying in a corner. "She saw one of them.. Crucio.. the other she didnt.. I don't know what to do."

"You will do nothing. You will stay here and keep Ella company."

"Don't leave me.." Bellatrix said quietly. "He made me.." She couldn't finish, letting out a small sob.

"Ssshh.." He held her close. "He used the Imperius curse didn't he.." She nodded, breaking down in his arms. "I.. I couldn't stop him.. and I had to.. and I didn't want to.."

He whispered "What did he make you do?"

"I hadn't.. touched him.. since you were here and.. He tried to force me.. he stripped me.. and then he saw the marks.. and then he crucioed me.. and then.. imperiused me to.. to.. sleep with him.." She whispered back between tears.

"Ella.." He called the little girl over. She ran to him and hugged his legs, crying. "I want you to take mummy and go to bed. I will be back, I promise you. And don't you worry about Barty anymore. Daddy will deal with it."

Ella nodded, kissing her fathers cheek. She took Bellatrix's hand and led her upstairs, despite the fact that Bellatrix was almost doubled over. They both crawled into Bellatrix's bed, huddled together. Severus watched the two before leaving as quietly as he could. Severus apparated to Barty who had his back to him.

"You son of a bitch.." Severus snarled, his wand pointed at the younger man's back. Barty turned and smirked "She deserved all she got. And your filthy little-" He was cut short as Severus hit him with the cruciatus curse. Barty fell to his knees, grunting in pain. The curse wasn't very strong on purpose.

"Watch what you say Crouch." Severus growled. Barty glanced at him, his wand hidden from view. "Avada Kedavra!" Severus flinched as the curse flew past his thigh.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus snapped and Barty's wand flew from his hand. He lowered his wand and roughly pulled Barty to his feet, slamming him into a nearby wall. He held the younger man by the throat and held him off the ground. Barty grabbed at Severus' wrist as he choked. "That wasn't very nice.." Severus snarled. Barty just smirked and Severus felt the knife stab into his stomach. He dropped Barty and stumbled back, pulling the small knife from himself and covering his wound. Barty had picked up his wand.

"The muggle way can be very effective Snapey." Barty smirked as Severus tried to heal himself. The two men had their wands pointed at each other. "Sectum-" Barty was cut short as Severus sent him flying back into the wall. He slumped down it, his wand dropping and rolling away. Severus went over to him "Dont use my own curse against me. " He snapped. Barty winced and looked up at Severus. He grabbed for his wand but Severus stood on his hand, his wand pointed at Barty's neck.

"Go on then, kill me! What would Bella say?" Barty snarled, still smirking. Severus leant down harder on Barty's hand, causing him to cry out in pain. "She would say good riddance." Severus growled. Barty looked angrier then Severus had ever seen him before. Barty quickly grabbed his wand with his other hand. "Stupefy!" Severus went flying backwards and landed on the hard ground. He winced as he tried to understand what was going on. Barty had gotten up and now knelt beside the other man, unaware that Severus still had his wand. Barty poked his wand into Severus' cheek, turnning his head away from him.

"She loves me." Barty growled, pocketing his wand and picking up the small knife. "And soon she will have no choice but to stay with me as the other man she loves.. is dead." Barty examined the blood already on the knife.

"She won't be with you. Pretty hard to be with somebody when you're dead." Barty turned his head back to Severus as he heard him talk. The jet of green light hit him before he even heard Severus say the curse. Barty fell down beside Severus, blood splattering on Severus' shirt as he fell and hit his head. Severus pushed Barty over onto his back before getting up. He made sure the blood on his clothes was covered before he dissapparated back to the house, his coat on and his wound healed. Severus didn't knock on the door as he entered. It was past midnight and he hoped they were asleep. He crept into the bedroom but Bellatrix heard him, immediately pulling her wand and pointing it at him.

"It's only me.." Severus whispered. "It's me, Severus. Lower your wand." He had stopped dead, waiting for her to relax before he got in the bed behind her. He rested his arm over her and could feel Ella up against Bellatrix. He smiled slightly. He allowed himself to sleep. He awoke at Dawn. Ella was awake and looked up at Severus. "Morning Daddy.." She whispered, glancing at her mother, who was sound asleep."Morning.." He smiled, slowly getting out of the bed so as not to wake Bellatrix. "Come here.." He waited at the edge of the bed to carry her out of the room. Ella crawled over Bellatrix, trying not to giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging onto him tightly. Severus smiled and carried her out, closing the door quietly behind them "Now.. time for breakfast I think. What would you like?" He took her into the kitchen. "Pancakes!" She grinned, unused to this sort of attention. She pushed her hair from her face with her chubby hands, particularly ungracefully, and kissed his cheek.

"You're lucky I can cook." He smiled and began making her breakfast, having put her down. She climbed up into her chair, watching her Father in awe. The silence was broken by a scream as Bellatrix woke up. Severus quickly left the kitchen, running right into Bellatrix "Whats wrong?" Bellatrix got up and clung to him as soon as he entered the room, breathing heavily. "I though.. I thought Barty had taken Ella.."

Severus held her tight "No.. I was making her breakfast.." He neglected to tell her about where he had gone the night before. "Come and join us.." She took his hand, letting him lead her downstairs. She smothered her daughter in kisses as soon as she saw her, sitting down at the table. He smiled, watching them. He quickly remembered the pancakes that were now starting to burn. Bellatrix stroked Ellas hair gently. "What are we having?" She asked. "Pancakes.." Severus muttered, making sure they werent burnt. He put some on plates and placed them down in front of them. He got some syrup and sat down with his own plate. Bellatrix smiled a little, watching him from across the table. Ella ate hers messily, the syrup covering her face and fingers. She giggled as Bellatrix kissed her sticky cheeks. Severus watched them with a smile, barely touching his food. He was too busy watching Mother and Daughter. Ella licked her plate clean, and Bellatrix wiped her face. She looked up at Severus as she did so, smiling slightly, her foot tickling his leg under the table. Severus smiled back. He pushed his plate away from him, leaning forwards, his elbows on the table. A flash of red could be seen under his coat, on his shirt. Bellatrix stared at it, before turning back to her daughter. "Go clean yourself up, then get dressed, okay?" Ella nodded, and ran off. Bellatrix then looked up at him, frowning slightly.

Severus watched Ella leave and then turned back to Bella. "What.." He noticed her staring at him. "What is that..?" She asked calmly, guesturing to his shirt. "My clothes." He replied, doing up the top button on his coat so that the blood was no longer visible. "Don't act dumb with me. I saw blood, what is it from?" She watched him, he avoided her eye. "A messy kill.. " He muttered.

"Who?" She asked, not remembering the night before much, having been ridiculously drunk. Severus sighed before opening his coat fully, a splash of blood covering his shirt "He hit his head as he fell.." Another small blood mark surrounded the tear where the knife has stabbed him. "Who?" She asked, frowning, looking worried now. "Barty." He admitted, looking into her eyes. She blinked. "What?" He looked down, doing up his coat again. "I didnt go there to kill him."

Her mouth hung open, as if she were to say something, but couldn't remember what. She stood up, picking up her plate, and going over to the sink. Her hand slipped, and the plate shattered against the tap, the shards of china clattering into the sink. She cut her finger. "Fuck." She muttered, sucking it. And then the tears started to fall.

---------------------

_I wasn't sure how to finish it :P I just hope you enjoyed it! _

_Please, R&R_

_Doggie Xx_


End file.
